The Twin Blurs In FairyTail
by SuperSonicGirl
Summary: Sonic the Hedgehog and Shadow the Hedgehog die but are rencarnaited into Twin brothers in the land of FairyTail, Watch as they grow. Anyway sit back grab some popcorn and enjoy the fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Sonic and Shadow die. No know causes. No reason why. But they did. The only thing we can and will do. Is pray for them in the after life. R.I.P Sonic The Hedgehog and R.I.P Shadow The HedgeHog you friends will miss you. Meet you on the other side.

"Shadow wake up!" Sonic said shaking his twin brother with a temper problem, which personally i'd say is a bad idea, "stop shaking me! Im Awake!" Shadow yelled punching his brother in the arm "Ow!" Sonic yelled grabbing his arm.

Sonic had Blue Spiky, Emerald Green Eyes, Blue shirt, Black shorts, and Red and White shoes with a Golden strap. Shadow has Black Spiky Hair with Red Streaks, Crimson eyes, Red shirt, Black shorts, and Red and White shoes with a metalic looking sole. They are also 8 and Twins.

"What did you do that for!" Sonic asked/yelled "For shaking me!" Shadow yelled "lets just get going" They said in unison "Ready?" Shadow said "Set?" Sonic said "GO!" they said in unison and disappeared in black and blue blurs and continued running until the reached a large open feild with a couple of rock piles and a few hundred miles to the west and completely isolated, in the middle layed a giant purple dragon **Whos there** the dragon asked and it kinda sounded like a girl "I'm Sonic" Sonic said "Im Shadow" Shadow said "we're also known as the Twin Blurs!" they said in unison **The Twin Blurs? Why so?** she asked "See that mountain over there?" They asked **Yea So?** she said "Ready" Shadow said "Set?" Sonic said "Go!" They said in sync an ran shimmering into blue and black blurs as they zipped up the mountain and back in a few seconds leaving the dragon dumfounded "Also" Shadow said "Whats your name?" Sonic finished **My name is Noiruse** The Dragon said "Nice!" Shadow started "Name!" Sonic finished

 **Since you two have found me i shall teach you magic** Noiruse said "Cool!" they yelled and walked out to the open feild


	2. Act 1

**Hi so Second Chapter! Yay! Maybe! I Dont Know!**

4 years later, We come to see Sonic and Shadow shaking Noiruse trying to wake her up "When's she gonna wake up?" Sonic asked Shadow, they had grown out of finishing each others sentences, "I dont know" Shadow answered **Stop shaking me** Noiruse said **Come on boys time to train Start with some pyshical exercises** Noiruse said usering the boys to the feild where they got in stance and started sparring doging each others attacks.

After about 2 hours of this they were starting with diffrent attacks. The 2 stood right next to each other looking at the mountain with their legs spread like that karate stance for kicks and their arms at there side with their elbow's in right triangles and their hands extended. They took a deep breath before opening their eyes arking their backs to look at the peak of the mountain and extended their arms yelling " **TWIN WIND DRAGON RAWR!** " and a Black beam of air came from Shadow and a blue one from Sonic and the beams of air Spiraled around each other and hit the mountian top completely demolishing it **Remember Boys if you become too weak you may loss control of the attack but it the attack becomes too strong the same will happen. Keep control of the attack or you may end up hurting the ones you love** Noiruse said in advice and the boys nodded before going back to practice more moves **If they join a guild then they could easily become S-Rank mages and this Chaos Magic they told me about when we first met what about that?** Noiruse thought before Sonic said "Dont forget to practice Chaos Magic" and Shadow nodded and they went to doing that doing things like **Chaos Blink, Chaos Control, Chaos Beam,** and **Chaos Spear** , the ones we know and love from the Sonic games **They are going to destroy this place before training ends** Noiruse thought seeing the craters torn down trees and devastaion in the once beautiful feild. Next the boys trained with weights and boulders like running with boulders on their backs. Push ups with Boulders and weights, and Sit ups with the weights still on and the easily beat any record doing 6000 laps 3000 push ups and then finally 4500 Sit ups **Amazing these boys are Amzaing. WHY DONT YOU BOYS GET A SNACK!** Noiruse said and they boy's ran to the river where they went, fished, bathed, and washed their clothes and speaking of clothes they still had their old sneakers seeing they seemed to grow to fit them but Shadow was now wearing and black tank top with a red dragon allover down to the lower back and black shorts with a red stripe and Sonic was wearing a Blue Shirt with a white belt, and Black shorts, and both the boys still had their HedgeHog Ears and Tails. After catching and eating a snack Noiruse talked to them **You know there are only 4 more years of your training and then what do you want to do?** Noiruse asked the boys "I wanna join a guild!" Both the boys answered **Do you know what a Guild is?** Noiruse asked "A guild is..." They started, one boring explanation and a few tibits later Noiruse was glad her boys had such good intentsions and couldn't wait for the time where they would be able to live and fufill their dreams. However for now it was their time to train and they kept getting stronger everyday. Everyday getting closer to leaving


End file.
